מבצר מונפורט
ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבצר המונפור - מפארק גורן - המקור:ויקישיתוף ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבצר המונפור - ממזרח -המקור:ויקישיתוף thumb|350px|ימין|ליד עמוד משרידי המצודה 1975 מבצר המוֹנפוֹר (מכונה גם מונפורט בעקבות שמו הצרפתי - MontFort - הר-חזק) הוא אתר ארכאולוגי מתקופת ימי הביניים ובו שרידי מבצר צלבני מתקופת ממלכת ירושלים בארץ ישראל. המבצר בנוי על שלוחה צרה ותלולה בגדתו הדרומית של ערוץ נחל כזיב בסמוך לקיבוץ אילון, כ-13 קילומטרים מצפון-מזרח לעיר נהריה. האתר הוא גן לאומי בתוך שמורת הטבע נחל כזיב. מבצר המונפורט מתאים לקביעה כי כל אחד ממבצרי הצלבנים הוא מקרה ייחודי ומיוחד ואדריאן בועז מציין בספרו "ארכאולוגיה של המסדרים הצבאיים" כי "המונפורט הוא דוגמה יוצאת דופן לטירות דורבן צלבניות"Adrian Boas. Archaeology of the Military Orders (Routledge 2006) page 130. פרופסור פראוור מציין כי "גדול חלקו של הטבע מחלקו של האדם בחוסנו של המבצר", אך המבצר עצמו נבנה בעיקר כמקלט עבור אבירי המסדר הטבטוני כנגד פגיעתם של חברי המסדרים הצבאיים הנוצריים האחרים ששלטו בעכו - הבירה של ממלכת ירושלים הצלבנית בסוף המאה ה-13 ולא כעמדה אסטרטגית כנגד אויבי ממלכת ירושלים המוסלמים. מבצר מונפורט מבודד ומרוחק מדרכים מרכזיות, עובדה ההופכת אותו לחסר כל חשיבות אסטרטגית של ממש, ועל פי דברי פרופסור פראוור הוא לא תוכנן להכיל חיל מצב גדול או לעמוד במצור ממושך . המבצר החל את דרכו כחווה חקלאית טרם הפך לאחת מהדוגמאות היפות ביותר לבניה המבוצרת של ימי הביניים בישראל. היסטוריה המקום בימי קדם חפירות ארכאולוגיות אשר נערכו במבצר וסביבותיו העלו ממצאים למן תקופת שלטון האימפריה הרומית באזור ועד לתום התקופה הביזנטית במאה ה-7. המטבעות, החרסים ושאר הפריטים אשר נתגלו במקום מעידים על קיומו של יישוב קדום אשר חלק מהחוקרים מזהים אותו כ"קצטרא דגליל" - "מצודת הגליל", אשר מוזכר בתלמוד . מבדיקה של אבני הבניין של המבצר עולה כי הן נחצבו וסותתו בתקופת בית שני, ככל הנראה לצורך בנייתה של מצודה רומית אשר שרידיה מצויים מדרום למבצר של ימינו. הקמת המבצר הצלבני מבצר מונפור בגלגולו הצלבני הוקם באמצע המאה ה-12 על ידי בני משפחת דה מיילי (De Milly), משפחת אצילים ממוצא צרפתי אשר קבלו לידיהם את הנחלה הגלילית שבירתה הייתה מעיליא. במעיליא השתכנו האצילים במבצר אשר כונה "מבצר המלך" (Chateau de roi בצרפתית ו־Castellum Regis בלטינית) אשר נבנה בתחילת המאה ה-12 כרכושו הפרטי של מלך ממלכת ירושלים. את מבצר מונפור בנו האצילים לבית דה מיי כחווה חקלאית מבוצרת אשר הייתה חלק ממערכת של 36 כפרים וחוות מסוג זה שנכללו בתחומי נחלתה של המשפחה. בשנת 1179 נשא מקורבו של המלך, האציל ז'וסלין דה קורטניי לאישה את אגנס לבית דה מיי, ובכך ירש את מעיליא וסביבותיה ובכלל זה גם את החווה אשר עתידה להפוך למבצר המונפור. במרוצת השנים שחלפו מאז הקמתה צברה החווה חשיבות ובעקבות כך פיארו היושבים בה את המבנים אשר הרכיבו את המתחם וחיזקו את הביצורים המקיפים אותו. חלקים עיקריים במבצר תמונות שצולמו בשנת 1970 צילם:דניאל ונטורה Montfort 1.jpg Monfort 2.jpg קישורים חיצוניים * הערך בויקיפדיה העברית * עמי בן בסט , מבצר מונפור - מסע בזמן, מסע אחר - מסע ישראלי 3, 2010 * מבצר המונפור, הספרייה הווירטואלית של מט"ח * תמונות מאתר קשת מדריכים * נחל כזיב - מסלול טיול מפורט מאתר טיולי - טיולים מסלולי טיול * המונפור – באתר ויקיטיול * ד"ר שלמה לוטן, אמיתות חדשות על תולדות המסדר הצבאי הטבטוני ועל מבצר מונפור, באתר e-ירוק לקריאה נוספת * שלמה לוטן, המונפור: גילויים חדשים על המבצר הצלבני, טבע הדברים, נובמבר 2009 * אדריאן בועז, מבצר מונפורט, חדשות ארכאולוגיות 120, רשות העתיקות, (2008) * נתיב דודאי וזהר עמר, לענה שיחנית (ARTEMISIA ARBORESCENS L) - צמח רפואה שהובא לארץ-ישראל מאירופה בתקופה הצלבנית? ‬,‫ יער 7, (2005), עמ' 35-40‬ * שלמה לוטן, המכבים החדשים ו"ההר החזק": מבצר המונפור והמסדר הטבטוני במאה ה-13, עתמול 206, יד בן צבי (2009) * שלמה לוטן, התפתחות המסדר הצבאי הטבטוני 1309-1190: יחסי גומלין בין ארץ ישראל ואירופה - עבודת דוקטור, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן (2009) * שלמה לוטן, מבנה הנחל' במונפור – מרפאה או מבנה אירוח?, אריאל 191, (2010), עמ' 66-70. * רביע חמיסה, השפעה ארכיטקטונית צבאית של גרמניה המדיאוולית על מבצרי הטבטונים בגליל המערבי (מונפור וג'ידין) - עבודת מסטאר, אוניברסיטת חיפה (2004) * מירון בנבנשתי‬, מונפור <מבצרים וביצורים> ‬, ‫ קרדום ו (35-36), (1984), עמ' 222-228 * רפאל פרנקל, תולדותיו של מבצר מונפור ותוכניתו, קדמוניות י"ט (73-74), (1986), עמ' 52-57 * Bashford Dean, The Exploration of a Crusader's Fortress (Montfort) in Palestine The Exploration of a Crusader's Fortress (Montfort) in Palestine, Bashford Dean The Metropolitan Museum of Art Bulletin 22, No. 9, (Sep., 1927), pp. 5-46 * Helmut Nickel, Some Heraldic Fragments Found at Castle Montfort/Starkenberg in 1926, and the Arms of the Grand Master of the Teutonic Knights, Metropolitan Museum Journal 24, (1989), pp. 35-46 * Denys Pringle, A Thirteenth-Century Hall at Montfort Castle in Western Galilee, Antiquaries Journal 66.1, (1986), pp. 52-81 * Denys Pringle, Montfort, in Secular buildings in the Crusader Kingdom of Jerusalem: an archaeological Gazetteer, Cambridge University Press, (1997), pp. 73-75 הערות שוליים מונפור קטגוריה:תמונות מטיול משפחת ונטורה